Digimon Xros Wars My Style
by cmarston1
Summary: After watching Digimon Xros Wars in english subtitles I got attached to both Akari and Zenjirou and was dissatisfied with the way they were treated. So this is me making up for it by having Akari be the leader. So enjoy and don't forget to review but please be constructive with your criticisms.
1. Akari H Welcome to the Digtial World p1

Crash! Boom! Hiss!  
The sounds of war were coming from a grassy plain wasted by armies while a battle is in progres as it appeared the was one a peaceful area was being invaded by enemies of some kind.  
The strangest sight was that each side of the battle happened to be unidentified creatures possessing mystical and powerfull or destructive skills of the likes nobody has seen before!  
While the monsters where busy in combat a lone hero stood up and went to the center.  
But instead of the monsters there the hero actually was a human girl about 13 years old and armed with nothing but a mysterious electronic device and seemd to know how to defeat the invaders or at least confident.  
She went up held out the device and shouted to the heavens  
"Digixros!"  
Which seemed to work as soon as the phrase was uttered bright streams of light were emitted from the device and engulfed the entire battlefield with it's energy.

Ring!  
Ring!  
Ring!

13 year old Akari Hinomoto woke up from the loud shrieks of her alarm clock.  
She slapped the snoose button and got out of bed as her routine consists of as well as getting dressed (today she wore her favorite white shirt with a red heart and pink short sleeves and some cute blue shorts as well as her light red tennis shoes)  
eating breakfeast and getting out on her way to school.

But today was a sunday so Akari was just heading out to get groceries for her mother.  
While she was heading towards the stores she found herself pondering the dream she had last night.

"What were with all those monsters? What was I doing there?" "Why do I feel some kind of connection with them?" She thought to herself.  
"Don't be crazy, everyone knows monsters don't exist."

If only the girl had been paying more attention to her surrondings she would have probably reached the store instead of the grimey allyways .  
Just about when she was ready to leave Akari observed a bright light and flash as well as she heared something she couldn't get down, so naturally like what anyone would do she turned around to find the source of it all.  
What Akari was not expecting was to find was a small pixelated wolf creature that was orange and white and had a drill on it's forehead and the end of it's tail.

"Help me." whimpered the creature and his cries of pain tore at the young girl's heart.  
"Uh.." was all Akari had to say as this was a pretty weird situation to be in yet her mother had always told her to help those in need so...  
"I have to help you. But what do I need to do?"

"Take this Xros Loader!" answered a booming voice from the heavens or something.  
"Who are you?" asked Akari.  
"That is not important. What is important is taking this Xros Loader and storing Dorulumon in it. That is the only way you can save him."  
" What?" Dorulumon? So that's what it's called. Xros Loader? If it's the only way to help him I guess I will take it."

So Akari took the mysterious redish pink electronic device she now knew as a Xros Loader and thought of containing  
Dorulumon in it and the device glowed vibrantly and the monster was inside.  
But that was only the beginning as suddenly as all this was a green portal made out of data materilized and took Akari with it as it slowly faded away.

"Don't worry I know you have what it takes to survive this world." The booming voice stated indicating there was more to him than this first apperence.

Meanwhile in the green portal Akari was freaking out.  
The unnatural and strange events that just occured finally dawned to her. She was in a portal that appeared to be made completly out of data falling towards what just so happened to be the grassy field from her dream last night.

So Akari and Dorulumon who she released from her xros loader ended up in a large grassy field area and she wanted to know what was going on.

"So where in the world are we?" Questioned the young teenage girl.  
"We are in Green Zone one of the five zones of the Digital World" Explained Dorulumon  
"Digital World?" Akari pondered  
"That is the name for this world which is made completly out of data from various electronic devices." Responded Dorulumon.  
"Oh" and with that the whole explanation of the Digital world was finished and we can continue.

The girl and the digimon continued onwards untill the reached a group of many diffrent types of digimon who just so happend to be under attack from a dark bipedal lion with a darkness color scheme and looked undead to an extent.

Akari was just about to move on when the lion noticed her and started creeping towards ready to attack.  
He was getting closer and closer and closer and then...  
Bam! Dorulumon charged right at the lion.

"I won't let you or the rest of the Bagra Army attack these innocent digimon again MadLeomon!" Exclaimed Dorulumon to the lion now known as MadLeomon.  
"Hahaha! You don't even stand a chance against me" MadLeomon responded find the threat amusing.  
"I don't care I'll still give it my all!" Dorulumon promised.  
"Drill Buster!"

After shouting that Dorulumon fired his forhead drill at MadLeomon at full force doing a little damage but not too much which in turn started a huge fight.

"Fallen Beast Punch!" MadLeomon did a punching motion and fired a dark aura shaped like a lion's face towards Dorulumon.  
"Drill Blader!" Dorulumon despite being damaged by MadLeomon used his tail drill to spin like a blade and do rapid damage to MadLeomon.

To retaliate MadLeomon continued firing "Fallen Beast Punch" attacks while most of them missed, Dorulumon did get injured a little and noticing MadLeomon was in worse shape decided to finish the job.  
"Drill Buster!" With that attack MadLeomon started being deleted.

"What?! Nooo!" MadLeomon cried in agony.  
"The Bagra Army will finish it's conquest of the Digital World just you wait!"  
Thus he started dissolving faster and faster untill nothing was left what so ever.

"Dorulumon! You did great!" Complimented Akari but showed signs of worry for his health.  
"Thanks Akari but don't worry I'll be fine just need a little rest that's all." Was her response.  
"Also what's the Bagra Army and why are they doing this?" Asked Akari.  
"They are a group of monsterious digimon bent on shaping the digital world to their pleasing. They will do anything to rule with an iron fist. They are currently trying to get their hands on the 5 parts of the code crown each found from all 5 zones which when put together their power can be used to change the digital world to your heart's desire." Dorulumon answered.


	2. Akari H Welcome to the Digtial World p2

_Previously on Digimon Xros Wars My Style:_

_"Also what's the Bagra Army and why are they doing this?" Asked Akari._

_"They are a group of monsterious digimon bent on shaping the digital world to their pleasing. They will do anything to rule with an iron fist. They are currently trying to get their hands on the 5 parts of the code crown each found from all 5 zones which when put together their power can be used to change the digital world to your heart's desire." Dorulumon answered._

_Current Time_

After hearing that Akari realised the gravity of the situation she was in.

Not only was she in a whole new world where everything is strange and new to her but said world was under attack by a tyrannical army bent on taking over and were willing to do immoral deeds in order to do so.

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Akari apalled by the information.

"Of course it is that is why I have been trying to protect the Digital World from falling into their grasp and ending up as damaged and wounded when you first found me." Responded Dourulmon.

"But with that xros loader of yours we might have a shot of defeating them after all."

"How can it help? I already know that it can store digimon but what else can it do?" Asked Akari.

"Well the legends of the Digital World say that it can scan infomation about a digimon and fuse digimon of the same evolutionary level or power level together in the mystic art of Digi-Xros." Explained Dorulumon.

After proccessing that information Akari was getting ready to make a reply when suddenly she noticed what looked and sounded like some kind of celebration in the distance.

"Hey Dorulumon I think we should check this out. It looks like some sort of party in your honor or something." Said Akari.

"I am not one for social gatherings I perfer the peace and solitude of being alone." Explained Dorulumon.

"But you are perfectly fine with talking to me." Akari responded.

"That's completly diffrent. You saved me from near death."

"Oh c'mon what do you have to lose? We could get some information about the Bagra Army."

"Fine. But only for that okay?"

So with a reluctant Dorulumon the two made their way towards the celebration and were greeted with a large amount of praise and admiration (well actually Dorulumon was but whatever.)

"Oh thank you kind hero for you brave actions and saving our village from MadLeomon's attack." Said a humanoid fairy dressed in some sort of plant get-up.

"My name is Lillymon a perfect level digimon, let me introduce you to the rest of us."

"This is Dondokomon." She said pointing to a small digimon shaped like a drum with mallet like hands.

"He's only at child level but he has lots of determination."

"Next we have the Sunflowmon sisters, 2 of the most lovely and caring adult level digimon you could meet" Lillymon introduced 2 giant sunlfower creatures with tails and mammal anatomies.

"Here we have Mushroomon a feisty little child level digimon". Lillymon said as she pointed to what looked like a giant living mushroom creature.

"Lastly, we have Jijimon our elder who is full of knowledge that is when he is not taking a nap half the time." She said pointing to who looked like a short old man with a long beard and carries a staff with a lion's paw on it.

"Uhh..." Akari and Dorulumon stated trying to find words for the long list of introductions.

"Ahh! I almost forgot to ask you for your names! "How silly of me." Responded Lillymon.

"I'm Dorulumon and this here is Akari and we were wondering if you have any information about the Bagra army." Stated Dorulumon.

"Oh! Well than we do know that one of Bagramon's officers ShadowWereGaururumon has a hideout up in the abandoned ceromonial passage but it was turned into a labyrinth and is hard to navigate. Also ShadowWereGarurumon is vicious and merciless and will do anything in order to keep his mangy paws on our piece of the code crown." Explained Lillymon.

"Could you please take us there miss?" Asked Dorulumon.

"Okay but under one condition we will go with you because it is too dangerous to go alone." Agreed/insisted Lillymon.

"Also when we get there we must find the ceremonial key in order to open the gates to it's laybrinth.

So Lillymon led the girl and her digimon towards the abandoned area doing her best to get them there as quickly as possible.

However luck wasn't on there side as when they finally reached said area they were ambushed by a group of what looked like large black grizzly bears equiped with impressive armor and had cresent moon symbols on their foreheads.

"Who are they?" Asked Akari.

"Why don't you just use your Xros Loader in order to find out." Dorulumon retorted.

"Okay fine I will than." She responded back.

Akari took her Xros Loader and pressed the button-pad thing in the middle which created a scanner that she put on top of the digimon.

"Grizzlymon an pride based bunch of adult digimon that when pushed have fericous tempers and gain incredible strength."

So after scanning the Grizzlymon they started attacking our group of villagers and Dorrulumon quite swift and fiercely, not holding back at any point or time at all.

"Bodystrike Reversal!" Exclaimed one of the Grizzlymon as her performed a frontflip followed by a bodyslam in which he was incased with a glowing aura right towards Dorulumon who ended up having a little of his wind taken out of him.

"Drill Buster!" He shouted then firing his drill from his forehead after recovering a little which hit his opponet head on.

"Cresent Moon!" Grizzlymon screamed firing a glowing blast of enrgy from his cresent moon symbol that Dorulumon doged right at the nick of time.

"Let's finish this up Dorulu Tornado!" Exclaimed Dorulumon as he spun his tail's drill at incredible speeds creating a tornado around him in which he a tackled the Grizzlymon at with full force.

"Ohhh" Moaned Grizzlymon in enough pain to realize he is unable to continue fighting.

While that battle was going on Lillymon and the Sunflowmon sisters where busy fighting another one of the Grizzlymon.

"Flower Canon!" Lillymon screamed as she made her two hands become a cannon and released a blast of green energy at Grizzlymon.

"Sunshine Beam!" The Sunflowmon sisters exclaimed in unison firing beams of sunlight at the opposing digimon.

But unfortunately for the plant digimon Grizzlymon doged all attacks except for one Sunshine Beam.

"Maul Attack!" Yelled the bear digimon as he took multple slashes at Lillymon and the two Sunflowmon and repeated taking a lot of their energy in the process.

Afterwords Grizzlymon was feeling confident as his opponets were not in the best of shape but what he wasn't expecting was for Lillymon to come right up to him and punch him in the face hard.

Using this moment of shock to their advantage the Sunflowmon sisters decided to attack Grizzlymon right now using all their power.

"Sunshine Explosion!" They yelled as the two used what little strength they had to release a large explosion of sunlight that landed a direct blow, knocking out their enemy cold.

But sadly that came at the expense of their energy as they were now really exhausted and could barely stand up straight.

With the defeat of the two Grizzlymon their was only one more left that was wiling to fight (there was one other but he wasn't doing anything) and so he wouldn't take the defeat of his two fallen comrades lightly.

"I won't let you pass!" Exclaimed Grizzlymon angerly.

"Now prepare to taste my true power!

And with that he started using his energy in order to absorb the fallen Grizzlymon untill he started growing and became ginormous.

He was now the sise of a lumberjack became bipedial and now is armed with knuckle gloves etached with sharp spikes.

"I am Reloaded Grizzlymon prepare to die!" He exclaimed.

"Ultimate Slash!" ExclaimeD R.G creating slashes from his knuckle glove spikes that became large enrgy slashes which hit the group of digimon fiercely.

The damage done by those few blows were catastrophic or at least pretty bad.

For starters Lillymon and the Sunflowmon sisters were out cold, Dondokomon and Mushroomon couldn't even stand, Dorulumon was rugged and out of shape and the less said about Jijimon the better.

While looking fo some kind of way to help out in this time of need Akari's eyes laid upon the last Grizzlymon the one who didn't attack them.

So off she went towards him in order to see if he was willing to help them.

"Excuse my sir but could you please help us?" Akari asked him.

"We are in desperate need of assistance."

"But didn't you see that I was part of the group that attacked you?" He replied back.

"Yes but you did nothing to us and I was wondering if you actully wanted to be here by now." Akari Stated.

"Okay you are right I don't want to be part of this group." Grizzlymon replied

"But ShadowWereGarurumon is powerful and dangerous and has punished me brutally on occasion but if there was something I could do I would help."

"Well..." Started Akari.

"Of course my Xros Loader!"

It is as if a wave of inspiration hit her.

She coud easily use that Xros Loader of her's in order to help her new found friends.

It was like some sort of mystical being possed Akari into stating the right phrase.

"DigiXros!"

"Dorulumon, Grizzlymon DigiXros!"

With that stated something fantastic happend.

First the Xros Loader started glowing and shot off light.

Then those streams of light became orange and black and envoloped Dorululomon and Grizzlymon into their respective colors.

Lastly the two streams of light combined together untill the formed a silhouette that looked like a combination of Dorulumon and Grizzlymon.

After the light finally faded away out came Dorulumon except that he was now wearing red and silver armor with dark red glove looking shoes for his feet that revel his claws, has a silver headbeand helemt piece with a cresent moon symbol on it as well as having his spikes and drills being a dark blue black color and his fur is now somewhere from medium to dark grey.

"Dorulumon X2!" ( pronounced cross-two)


End file.
